


Passion

by talea



Series: Definitions [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because the fandom needs more bottom tjeffs, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Laughing while sex, M/M, Poor Thomas, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talea/pseuds/talea
Summary: «[n.] an outburst of strong emotion or feeling.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut-thingy. It's so innocent and pure.  
> Basically - enjoy!

«strong amorous feeling or desire»

«an outburst of strong emotion or feeling»

«closely related to true love. this could be considered a symptom of the aforementioned four-letter word, as it means an extremely strong feeling. passion and the resulting obsessive behavior may mean you are in love»

 

 

  
Thomas didn't need anyone to know how he was feeling about Alexander Hamilton.

He didn't need Lafayette, who enthusiastically offered their help with the relationship to figure it out.

He didn't need James who was smiling knowingly whenever Thomas talked to know how obvious he was.

And he certainly didn't need to take an online test to know that he was loving Hamilton.

Though he was loving James, too. He loved his siblings and James' as well since their family was practically one. But he didn't just love Alexander, he noticed in a short, shocking moment. He was _in love_ with him.

He didn't need anyone's help to figure that, still, he was utterly terrified by it. Hamilton didn't seem fond of the idea to let anyone close to him in a romantic way. That was the first problem and the biggest of many. Since Laurens' death, he practically seemed absent.

He was still close to his friends, seeking their comfort (Thomas was now included in the word 'friends' and he didn't know if he should be happy or cry), but as soon as somebody just looked at him with fluttering eyelashes or complimented him he went into full defense, he didn't even argue that (which meant a lot - Hamilton fought everything).

So Thomas tried baby steps.

On one day, he tried to sit a little closer to the Caribbean.

On another, he laid an arm on top of Alexander's shoulders, carefully watching for any sign of discomfort in his expression. But the other one just yawned and unconsciously snuggled a little closer to Thomas' source of body heat.

They didn't stop arguing, though. It was nice and Thomas would exchange it for anything or better; anyone right now.

 

It was cold, the fresh November air was making it a little harder to breathe, as they made their way through the park.

They had met to watch a movie at the cinema they both wanted to watch and so they had gone together. Their discussion had started in the hall and as they walked back to their destination they continued arguing about the different aspects of the movie.

Wherever Alex liked the music, Thomas simply hated it. Where Thomas liked the light and camera, Hamilton perceived it as straight up boring.

Thomas sentences and arguments were precisely and short, Hamilton ranted for several minutes before taking a breath again.

Thomas started to let Alexander's voice blend together with the background noises of their location.

The sky above them was clouded, gray.  
Near the horizon, the blanket of clouds had broken open like it had shattered and then froze in the motion. Revealed was a dark blue that bathed the whole ground below in cool colours. It had something distant,   
Thomas didn't notice that he stopped walking until Hamilton waved an annoyed hand in front of his face.

The other one was standing near to him, not skin to skin, but near enough that Thomas could feel the heat of his body. He looked down into the Caribbean's face whose lips were still moving, but the voice never got to him.

It was like a haze, like the thick clouds were around his head, muting every sound.  
He could see how Hamilton stopped taking and the next he knew, their lips were pressed together.

There were no fireworks, no sparks floating between them. Thomas' head wasn't spinning, he didn't faint.

Everything he felt was a pooling warmth in the deep of his stomach, he slowed down his motions to make the moment last.

The kiss was easy like their conversations.  
It was like dancing, or riding a bike. They didn't need to think, they just did.

 

Alexander was sitting on the counter of Thomas' kitchen, who was standing between the pair of legs that was tangled around his waist.

Hamilton's hands were holding tightly onto his hair, pressing him even closer and he could feel how their tender concur grew into something hotter. Alexander's lips were desperate for more touch of Thomas' lips and it seemed like he didn't want to stop anytime soon. Neither did Thomas, but he still pushed Hamilton away for a second, the pout that immediately settled onto the other's lips made him chuckle affectionately.

"Is this okay?" He carefully watched Alex' face, who snorted before answering: "Of course it is, shut up and kiss me again!"  
Thomas chuckled and then happily obeyed, kissing his way over Alexander's cheekbone over to his auricle where he blew out some air, making Alex giggle - actually _giggle_.

He let his lips travel over his neck, scraping his teeth over the Caribbean's pulse point, drawing a soft noise of pleasure from him.  
With ease, Thomas picked up Alex, holding him tight while moving to the bedroom. He pushed open the door with his foot and kicking it close behind him before dropping Alexander onto the sheets.

He pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside, Alexander followed suit, both of them dressing down to their boxershorts quickly.

Thomas leaned over him, pecking the corner of his mouth before traveling downwards over Hamilton's body, stopping at his collarbone to lick and nibble on it for some time, causing Alex to groan and push up against him. Thomas chuckled somewhere in his throat at it and Alex swatted his arm.  
Thomas' lips moved farther southwards and Alex started squirming beneath him.

"You aren't ticklish, are you?" Thomas knew that his grin was somewhere near devilish as he started teasing the soft skin around his navel. Hamilton squeaked and tried to wiggle out of his grip - unsuccessful.

A few minutes later, Thomas finally stopped, leaving Hamilton panting and still smiling.  
Thomas' mouth was curled into a smirk as well and he sunk his teeth into the waistband of Alexander's boxer short, drawing an impatient noise from his lips.

Thomas was in charge here, Hamilton made his discomfort known clearly as he moved up to his neck again, only teasing.

Suddenly he felt how Hamilton's grip on him tightened. He's never seen Hamilton as particularly strong, but in the one moment of distraction, Hamilton spun them around with a growl so he straddled Thomas' hips and pinned his wrist over his head in a firm grip.  
Thomas felt the blush rising up his neck and spreading on his cheeks.

His heart sped up at Hamilton's expression and he tried to move his hands, causing Alex to squeeze his wrists tightly. He breathed out at the feeling and Alex seized the moment to grind down his hips, sinfully rubbing over Thomas' groin which was still covered by the thin fabric.

The sudden touch was unexpected and Thomas moaned out loudly, trying to buck up his hips to create more friction.Alex sprawled over his chest, burying his in the curve of Thomas' neck.

His heavy breathing satisfied the Virginian, hearing that he did the same things to Alex than the Caribbean did to him. His breath hitched when Alexander propped up onto his elbows and started to roll his hips.

Where Thomas tried to muffle his sounds and his pleasure was expressed through breathy moans, Hamilton moaned loudly and openly, a constant stream of words left his lips and Thomas couldn't listen, his mind went blank and he tried to meet Hamilton's thrusts.

When Alex stopped he looked up at him, early enough to see him lick his sinful lips. He let go of his hands and Thomas immediately tangled them into his hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

They broke apart and Alexander sped up his movements even more. His mouth switched from kissing and biting the soft skin of Thomas' neck and talking, telling him how good it felt, showering him with praise, endlessly.

When he came closer to Thomas' ear his voice grew lower and quieter than before.  
Thomas could feel warmth pooling somewhere in his stomach until it burned him from the inside.

The sensation tingled in his spine and he scratched his fingers along Hamilton's back, trying to make the feeling more bearable.  
Alex moved his lips behind Thomas' ear, planting a tender kiss there.

Thomas whole body tightened as he came with a gasp.

While he went limp and boneless under Hamilton, the other thrust two, three more times before his babbling turned into something near a scream as he burrowed his face into the crook of Thomas' neck.

They laid close like that next to each other in a thick post-orgasm haze, then Alex rolled other and took off his shorts which he cleaned himself with. Thomas stood up from the bed and went over to his wardrobe, pulling out a sweater and a pair of sweatpants out for Alex and threw them over to the Caribbean. After he was dressed again Hamilton curled into the sheets and almost fell asleep instantly.

Thomas didn't mind it - Alexander's sleep rhythm was horrible.

He changed, too, before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen.  
They didn't have dinner before so he prepared some pasta for the two of them. For the whole time, he was cooking he couldn't stop smiling. Tonight was good. Way better than good.

If anyone would've told him that he would have sex with Alexander Hamilton half a year ago he would've laughed or maybe punched the person, now it seemed like the best thing that could've happened.

The fact that Alex let him that close wad incredible, as much as that he took the dominant role. Even harder to believe now was that Thomas just went with it.  
Lost in his thoughts he cooked and as it was nearly finished he heard the door to the bedroom open.

The grin on his face even widened as Alex came around the corner and he quickly came up to him, stretching out his arm and the other stumbled backwards with a horrified expression.

Thomas could feel his face fall. Frowning now, he tried to reach out to Alexander once more, who snapped.

"Don't touch me!" His vocal chords sounded used and cracking and Thomas immediately retreated his hand.

Alex looked at him for a few seconds before turning around and hurrying out of the apartment, slamming the door after him.  
Thomas didn't cry, he felt numb as he went back to the kitchen. Confusion was thick and stopped his emotion, his thoughts were a stream of ' _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ' as he went back to the kitchen, turning off the stove.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop himself from crying but as soon as he took them away the emotion came back with force and spilled over, a first dry sob left his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad person.  
> Feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
